Miyuki
Miyuki (みゆき Miyuki) is a character from Ju-on: The Grudge, portrayed by Yukako Kukuri. Biography Miyuki is Izumi's, Chiharu's, Saori's, Chiaki's and Ayano's friend and classmate. One day, their class went on a school trip and made photos with their teacher, Mr. Sekine. The curse affects the photos and eerily blackens out Izumi's, Saori's, Chiaki's and Ayano's eyes, though, unlike them, it didn't affect Chiharu, Miyuki, and Sekine, what meant that they weren't it's target at the moment. The affected photos weren't placed on the students mural. After returning from the trip, Izumi, Chiharu, and Miyuki were walking to school and discussing Sekine one day, when Izumi noticed a missing persons flyer asking for Saori, Chiaki, and Ayano. Chiharu and Miyuki called her and she ran to them. Chiharu asked her what happened and Izumi replied that it's nothing. At school, Izumi, Chiharu, and Miyuki look at the photos from the school trip, but can't find Izumi's photos and she is upset by it. Later, they sit at the staircase and wonder why there are no photos of Izumi. Sekine walks past them and Chiharu calls him out on this. He notices upset Izumi and asks what's wrong. Chiharu and Miyuki tell him that there are no photos of Izumi in the mural and ask what's up with it. He promises to look for the photos and return them later. Chiharu and Miyuki followed him to get the photos. He eventually got the photos and gave them to Chiharu and Miyuki. Chiharu said that they were going to Izumi's and he wanted to go with them, but Chiharu grabbed the photos from his hand and they ran away with Miyuki telling him that he doesn't need to come. Sekine then asked them to talk with Izumi's mother, Yoko, for him. On their way to Izumi's, Miyuki was impatient and wanted to see the photos while Chiharu was determined to see them with Izumi. They didn't notice as they passed the missing flyer again. They arrive at Izumi's home. Yoko opens the door for them and asks if they're Izumi's friends. They meet Izumi and enter her dark room. Miyuki goes to open the curtains, but Izumi yells for her to stop and they see that windows are covered with paper. Izumi explains to Chiharu and Miyuki that "the three of them", "Saori and the rest" were "looking in" at her, and tells that she was with them the day they disappeared. Izumi also tells them what she felt at the Saeki house and how she felt before entering. Chiharu asks if she has ESP, but Izumi says "it's not like that". Chiharu and Miyuki were disturbed by Izumi's and Yoko's behavior and fell under the curse's influence themselves. Later, when they left the apartment, Yoko told them that Yuji acted the same before he died. Miyuki asked if Izumi knows about it to which Yoko replied that she didn't tell anything to her. While walking away from the apartment building, Miyuki reminds Chiharu of the photos. They look at them and notice that Izumi's, Saori's, Chiaki's and Ayano's eyes are eerily blackened out. Chiharu got scared by it, threw the photos on the ground, and ran away in fear, while Miyuki followed her, calling for her. She isn't seen again after this so it is unknown what happened to her afterward and, unlike Chiharu, she is not seen in the next movie, despite supposedly surviving this one, so it seems likely that the curse killed her somewhere between the movies before going after Chiharu. Category:Ju-on Female Characters Category:Minors Category:Deceased Category:Ju-on characters Category:Female Characters